After The End
by DragoNik
Summary: What happens to Annabeth and Percy after they defeat Kronos. This one-shot is the day following Kronos' defeat and when they go home from camp. Enjoy :D Reviews Appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is what just something that I wanted to happen after PJTLO. I wrote this story when I was a bit pissed off cuz I was at the sea and they stole my bag and my friends….lost about 150euros. But that's life I guess. You win some you lose some. Hope you enjoy the story. :D one-shot.**

For once I didn't look back.

Annabeth and I ran for a good 5 minutes. We didn't care were we ended up. We just ran. Well, actually it was more me chasing Annabeth, but I didn't care.

When we finally stopped, we were near the road. We fell to the floor and lied there, panting, looking through the trees. Then Annabeth turned on her side to look at me and said

"We should go pack. You know that Paul and my dad are coming soon."

"Do we have to?" I said with a pout.

She laughed at me and got up. Then she helped me get up. When I did, she tried to let go but I pulled her in.

"I'm gonna miss you, Annabeth." I said and kissed her head.

"Oh c'mon Percy." She said with a laugh. "We'll see each other often, don't worry."

I smiled. She was right. She was _always_ right.

We stood there for a good 10 minutes when Annabeth broke free and said "C'mon Seaweed Brain. We should go."

I sighed and we walked, hand-in-hand, towards our cabins.

I dropped Annabeth at the Athena cabin where I gave her a quick kiss. It was quick for one reason. Malcolm broke it with a cough.

"C'mon guys, go get ready. Your parents should be arriving here any moment." He said.

Annabeth smiled and went inside. I watched her leave. Then Malcolm looked at me.

"Stop looking at her butt man." He complained. "It's wrong."

"Jealous much?" I said. He gave me a glare, rolled his eyes and went inside, but I could see his blush. He wanted a girlfriend so bad! Sorry not wanted…._needed_.

I laughed at that and went away. When I entered my cabin, I found 2 bags with my clothes and stuff in them. I started "How did this hap-" then I saw my dad. My _godly_ dad.

He looked at me and said "Perseus, how are you?"

"Hmm…dad…you just saw me a few hours ago" I said.

He smiled and said "Yes, but a few hours ago, you didn't have a girlfriend did you?" I blushed at that and he gave me a wink. Then he continued "Now..care to answer my 1st question?"

I thought at it for a while and said "I feel great. I finally have almost everything I could ever want."

"Almost?" he asked.

"She isn't my wife, dad." I said. Then I blushed at my own comment. _Not yet anyways,_ I thought.

"Don't worry son. Keep this up and she _will_ be." He said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Dad." I said and went to give him a hug.

We stood silent for a moment. Then he coughed to break the silence. I moved away.

"Well Percy, I have to go start repairs on my palace." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke which, unsurprisingly, smelled like fresh seaweed.

Then I looked around my cabin. Well, since I was all packed, I might as well have a final walk. And with that, I left my cabin and started walking towards the Big House.

As I was walking, I passed the Athena cabin when I decided to have some fun. I could feel and hear all the showers on. Apparently, they were having a final shower. All at once. Dam, these kids are precise. So I did the craziest thing that came to mind. I froze the water. It took me a while to concentrate on all showers but I still did it.

At first, silence. Then I heard a bunch of "What the?" , "What in Hades?" , "I'm not done yet." , "C'mon water, I have to go." and a bunch of other complains. Then I recognized one voice above all. "PEERCYYY!" yelled Annabeth. I followed the sound of her yell and found out from where she was taking a shower. A bunch of other kids started yelling my name and cursing me. I laughed so hard, I was rolling on the ground. That's when Malcolm's head came out of the window on the other side of the cabin.

He saw me laughing and yelled "Dam it Percy. Unfreeze this water, we have to go." I laughed even harder at that. But all that laughing broke my concentration which unfroze the ware and continued to flow.

Annabeth was the first out of the cabin with all her stuff. While she finished up, I had gone back to my cabin, took a shower [which didn't freeze] , got my stuff and went there again.

When she saw me, she gave me a death glare, like she wanted to kill me. Then she pelted me in punches in the stomach and everywhere she could hit. Thankfully she didn't go very low. No invulnerability would protect _there_. After a minute or so, I got tired of her punching me and yelling "Don't you ever do that again.". So I grabbed her tight and gave her a long kiss. She instantly melted in my arms. Hey! I figured out a new power I had : Annabeth Calming. When we parted, she playfully slapped my face and gave me ahug.

We walked to the road in silence. When we got there, we sat under a tree. I sat down, cross legged and Annabeth sat on me. I wrapped my arms around her and we waited. And waited. And waited. Uhhh this is boring. Not having Annabeth in my arms. All this waiting we had to do. Annabeth looked bored too because she didn't say a word. So I tried to cheer her up. Hmmm…. AHA!

I pulled away my hands a bit and cracked my fingers. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, giving me the "What are you doing?" look. I made my way slowly to her waist, wiggling my fingers. She immediately caught on because she shot up and started to move slowly away. Then she started "Seaweed brain…don't you even da-" but I didn't give her chance to finish. I jumped on her.

I grabbed her by her waist and exposed a bit of her stomach. We were still in our Camp Half-Blood T-shirts, so it wasn't a problem. So I stated tickling her, hard. Then I went to her sides and her neck. I kept this pattern, changing whenever she would completely block my hands from touching her. When she's being tickled, she wouldn't act as the master strategist I knew because if she caught on to my pattern, she would have blocked me easily. But hey, tickling turns you into a mindless person. All you do is laugh till you cry. And right now, she was crying.

She fell on me and if it wasn't for my good center of gravity, we would have fallen backwards. I held her while she took long breaths.

When she steadied herself, she started hitting me and yelled "Percy Jackson, don't you dare do that aag-" apparently she forgot that I was invincible because then I cut her off by shouting "Round 2." And I went at it again.

She shrieked and started laughing, harder than before.

We were laughing so much; we didn't notice 2 cars parking a few meters away. Well, actually, I didn't notice them. Ananbeth was still under my tickle torture.

I was still attacking Annabeth with tickles when I heard "Percy! Leave Annabeth alone. You're going to give her a heart attack."

"We can't have that, now can….we….uh…" as I was speaking I lifted my head towards the voice when I saw and Paul, arms crossed along the chest. My mum was next to Paul, trying to hide her laughter. Helen was next to , head tilted a bit to the left, giving us the "aawww..how cute." look.

"Hi , uh, guys." was all I could say. I had stopped tickling Annabeth and she was in my arms as I held her in a hug, calming her breathing. I knew I was blushing because my face was really hot.

When Annabeth calmed down, she whispered "Never do that again or I'll cut _him_ out." She kissed my cheek and winked.

I laughed and said "He's as invincible as I am." Then I kissed her hair. She pulled away and said "So my hair's better now?" trying to sound pissed. She failed miserably.

I came closer to whisper "Nothing's better than your lips." And with that I brought her into a kiss. A deep kiss. A deep, long kiss. A deep – you get the idea.

But this was all cut short when our dads coughed. I pulled away slowly, still looking her in the eyes. Then Paul said "Oh c'mon Percy. It's not like you won't see her every day. You'll probably see her more than your mom and I see you. Now come on. Your mom has a blue-ish surprise for you." That earned him a smack from my mom.

"Leave them be Paul. Let them say their goodbye, how they like it." She said.

I rolled my eyes and said "Well I can't do that with all of you staring. You're as bad as Aphrodite." At that thunder rumbled. "You know it's true." I said to the sky. The thunder stopped.

"Well." Said . "I have to agree with here. Annabeth we should go. We left your brothers home. Alone." Putting an emphasis on alone.

Annabeth\s eyes widened. "Oh gods. My room. My diary."

I laughed at that and said "So what do you keep in it?"

She playfully slapped me and blushed. "None of your business." I pouted. She laughed. Typical.

We parted and went to get our stuff and put them in the cars.

Our parents got in the cars while we said our goodbyes. Temporary goodbyes that is.

"So I'll see you next Saturday?" I asked.

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Yeah."

She turned and started walking away when she stopped. Then she turned, rushed back to me, flung her hands around my neck and whispered "What I keep in my diary, you made it all happen today. And now we're living it."

I smiled at that and gave her a kiss.

We got in our cars and left. I turned on my iPod. When we got to the main road, I looked at the clouds.

"Maybe, just maybe, this would work out perfectly for us." I thought.

Then I drifted away into sleep, dreaming of what's to come in our future.

One thing was certain.

We were in it.

Together.

**THE END!**

**Percy : Wait that's it? **

**Me: Yeah….do you want more?**

**Annabeth and Percy : YESS!**

**Me : Well too bad! This is it! I have another story in the making. Its almost done. Annabeth you're gonna hate me in the beginning, but love me after the first 2 chapters.**

**Annabeth : Sorry Nick, I only love Percy.**

**Percy : Take That!**

**Me : *Evil Grin.***

**Percy and Annabeth : *gulp***

**So how do you like it? I know it may have some OOC. Btw..what does OOC and OC mean… I' ve been a member of for like, 2 weeks now, but I haven't figured out what most of the acronyms mean. I think OOC means Out Of Character and OC means Original Character. Am I right? Thank you to those who answer me truthfully: D! also I tried doing that small conversation at the end because up till now, whenever there was a story with it, it would always be funnier. Hope I made it better.**

**Nick out!**

**Percy : Nick out….trying to be cool man?**

**Me : That's it…I'm killing you in my next story.**

**Annabeth : PLEASE DON'T!**

**Me : MUAHAHAAHHAHA! **


	2. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
